fiorefandomcom-20200215-history
Zetarin
Zetarin recently joined Fairy Tail, and is a proficient lightning user. Appearance Zetarin, in comparison to his family, is an odd sight. His family's dominant traits include blonde hair that tends to be oily, icy blue eyes, and an average build. However, his appearance is completely different than the usual. His facial structure is similar to that of his father's, and his eyes are the same icy blue that his family is known for, though that is where the similarities end. Unlike the short hair that his family exhibits, Zetarin's hair is long and silky, though not oily like the rest of his family. The most noticeable difference is his stark white hair. As odd as it is, his family accepts it since one of their oldest and most respected ancestor exhibited this trait. His body started as being an average build, though Zetarin made a habit out of regular, vigorous exercise, which paid off in the end, as his body is strong and well toned. Personality Zetarin is a fun loving guy, easily the life of any party with his daring antics and jokes. While to a stranger he may seem quite foolish, his friends understand that he is a man with many facets to his personality. He knows when to be serious and when to laugh. Others usually find themselves telling him their problems, since he is generally able to tell when someone is having a tough time, and responds accordingly. When it comes to combat, Zetarin is increasingly stubborn, refusing to admit defeat until he loses consciousness, and to others, this trait can be intimidating upon seeing him get up again and again to continue the fight. He generally avoids fights he can't win, with one exception. He will throw himself at a stronger enemy if the enemy in question has hurt or is intending to hurt those he cares about. History Zetarin was born into a upper middle class family, so he gained almost anything he ever wanted. However, after living for seven years in perfect happiness, Zetarin went out into the poor parts of the city and was horrified by what he saw there, so he returned to his family and brought it to their attention, only to discover that they could care less about it. This hurt Zetarin, and their relationship became much less close after that. When Natasha began school, he quickly discovered that he wasn't a wonderful student. However, he managed to pass all of his classes with straight As as long as he studied as hard as he could. After leaving school, he ended up at odds with his parents, who wanted him to continue the family business, banking. He had planned to abide by their wishes, but during school he had been miserable during the classes that were intended to prepare him for this. Therefore, he ended up in an argument with his parents over this. One one hand, they wanted him to make them proud by inheriting the company from them. On the other, all he ever wanted to do was study magic and use it to alleviate the suffering of the people. They refused to relent, so Zetarin ran away from home one night as soon as he could. He was then disowned from his family. With little to no money, Zetarin worked two jobs at once. He lived at the house of his magic instructor, paying off his debt with hard work. With his other job, he began saving up money and donating as much as he could to charity. When a tsunami collided with an island off of the coast, Zetarin gained permission from his instructor to visit, where he used his money to set up a shelter for the victims, feeding and clothing them until they were able to move on. His selfless actions gained him the attention of a member of his family's company, who reported back to them of his whereabouts. His parents soon visited the island after being informed, and were shocked at what their son was doing. They had assumed that Zetarin would return after a period of time, ready to be obedient. However, upon witnessing his actions in response to the tsunami, they realized just how passionate he had been about his ideals. Having a change of heart, his parents approached Zetarin and offered him his place back in the family. This included a steady source of income as well as paying for his magical instruction for the rest of his life. This seemed like an incredible stroke of luck for Zetarin, yet he was worried that his parents might have a catch. They did have a catch, but it was surprisingly mild. In return for their goodwill, they expected him to be a part of a guild in order for him to find someone to give them an heir, as well as a way to keep him safe from harm. Zetarin accepted, and applied to join Fairy Tail. Magic and Abilities Lightning Magic: Zetarin learned from his first magic instructor the art of creating and controlling electrical energy, though he had never planned on using it to harm people. Upon accepting his place in the family, his second instructor taught him to fully control his powers, including using it as a weapon and even how to become lightning itself. With this new ability, Zetarin possesses the ability to turn his entire body into a bolt of lightning, rendering him immune to physical attacks and increasing his speed while in this form. It drains his magic power to maintain this form, however. Hand to Hand: Zetarin was forced to learn martial arts from his family as a way to ensure his safety from robbers and other threats, since banks were prone to such incidents. He has studied several different forms of combat, therefore he is able to reasonably defend himself. Relationships His Parents: Zetarin shares a shaky relationship with his parents, who seemed to care little about the suffering of others, and who had intended to force him to follow in their family business. However, since their reconciliation, he treats them with nothing but cold, distant respect. Trivia He spends a lot of money on shampoo, as he uses half a bottle of it each time he washes his hair. He spends an hour each morning doing his hair, which makes him the butt of several jokes, which he takes in stride. Quotes "If you care nothing for the suffering of others, then I care nothing for you." -Zetarin